Turn Back the Hands of Time
by The Sterling Dragon
Summary: The Ancient nations have been watching their children from afar, and they're not too pleased with how they've been running the world. So, with a little help they were sent forwards in time to give their children a little metaphorical thrashing as they show them how to REALLY run the world. It is safe to say that not everyone is happy with how these events are playing out!
1. How to Shoe an Ancient in the Face

Ahahahahahaha, Sterling hast finally broken free from the evilness that is EDUCATION (Read: I graduated). And, in celebration of this amazing feat Sterling has decided to give y'all a wonderful new story _**AND** _ Sterling has picked up all of her other stories that she had to stop writing so she could spend 18-25 hours a day, six/seven days a week working on school/ school work with no breaks, not even on holidays :'D it was wonderful *Heavy sarcasm*. But now t'is all over and I'm really happy, but at the same time I have no idea what to do with all of this free time I suddenly have :'D So I'll be working on Our Lost World, Are You Worthy, Fires of Lindisfarne, and this little beauty. That should keep me busy with all of the scholarships I need to apply to ^_^ AND, AND! I might try writing a French story here eventually... I just got to get the guts to do it... It'll probably be really short and simple though, (Like 100 word challenge or something) but eh, at least I'll be practicing French 8D So that's just the little update on me that I feel you guys deserve... now, why don't we have the lovely Rome give us the disclaimer so I don't get sued! 8D

Rome: *Holding a sign that says "Please save me from this crazy lady"* Sterling *Makes flailing gestures at Sterling* doesn't own Hetalia

*Narrows eyes at Rome* ...I think someone's trying to escape...

Rome: *Nervously* No... *Runs*

HEY! Get back- oh, never mind... On with the story! *Runs after Rome* And while your at it **visit the poll on my profile page to vote for which families you want to see more of in this story!**

* * *

Warm orange light filtered through the red and orange drapes of a large, circular hall, empty apart from a few lingering servants. Columns and architectural signatures marked the building as being from the high classical period, specifically from Rome. Inside there was a grand marble table with embroidered red and gold cloth, platters of food and goblets and chalices were accompanied by crystal jugs full of sweet spiced wine. Family crests were around the hall, a raven, a bear, a wolf, a lion, and a two-headed eagle, amongst many others. Gradually the room began to fill up with occupants. Bowls filled with oil sat at the places of China, Mongolia, and Turkey so they would be able to communicate with the other ancients. It was almost like the ancient version of a teleconference.

At the head of the table sat Rome, dressed in his ceremonial military armor, serving as host for the bi-annual gathering of the ancient nations, both living and deceased. Then sat Hellas and Kemet, Carthage, who was glaring at Rome (He still needed ice for his burns, the metaphorical ones that is), Iberia, who was also glaring at Rome, Aestii, and Germania… who was glaring at Rome. To put it simply I, the amazing authoress, shall just say that many of the ancients were glaring at Rome for one reason or another. But digressing back to the story…

After Germania was his younger brother Scandia, a human woman named Saga, Magyar and his twin Taisto, Kiev, and many others. The list really goes on for a near-lifetime and I do get tired believe it or not.

But the ancients were meeting for a very sobering matter. Their children. They were fighting each other, their family, friends, pets (Taisto prefers not to talk about his son's escapade in which his dog locked him out of his own house) and the ancients were tired of it. So, with Rome unnecessarily clearing his throat to get his fellow ancients' attentions he began. "So, our- and by 'our' I mean 'your' - kids have managed to screw things up again, what should we do?"

All hell then proceeded to break loose.

It seemed like almost everyone in the hall was arguing. Britannia snapped that Rome's grandchildren hardly got along with each other. That is, when they weren't being overly flirtatious with some of the female humans or nations they had to deal with on a daily basis. Taisto made an insinuation about Scandia nearly terrorizing Sweden with his berserker rage. In reply the other blond responded that Taisto had no right to comment on his parenting skills. That was enough to get Taisto into trouble with his mistress, Kiev, who glared at him maliciously. It made the blond male flinch as he tried to ignore her gaze. Scandia saw the reaction and smirked, feeling proud of himself. Saga on the other hand was unimpressed. It appeared that Scandia didn't care.

But it only got worse(r) from there.

"Shut up Britannia, my grandkids are perfect. It's Germania's brats that could use a good beating!"

"Don't you dare talk about my children like that!" Germania retorted, his green eyes narrowed at his former friend.

"I can talk about your children however I want! It's my house!"

"Since when did that amount to common courtesy?" Asked Aestii. "Don't forget you're insulting my children as well!"

"W-Well I-"

"And you're insulting my sister and I as well. Do I need to talk to Pict?" Britannia asked, narrowing her dark eyes threateningly.

"No! Oh, by the gods no! I take it back! Just don't get him involved!" Rome wailed, his eyes wide. It was actually a very amusing scene to see someone about six foot four in height being intimidated by a person who was around a foot shorter than they were. But, Britannia didn't mess around. Even the authoress knows that much. And (sadly) with that, order was restored to the meeting. Hellas took over, her abilities in politics helping to smoothly guide the meeting away from its chaotic start.

"If we fight like this are we any better than our children?" Hellas asked, her voice carrying throughout the hall. She was met by silence. "Many of us gave up our lives so our children could live. What they are doing now is being a disappointment to us. We lived a life of fighting and died to make the world better for them."

"But they've only become like us." Murmured Iberia, her gaze distant as she thought of her two boys and their history. There were sounds of reluctant agreement as the other ancients nodded. But they wanted answers.

"So, my _dear_ Hellas, what do you think we should do?" Came Turkey's voice, from one of the bowls. Byzantium sent the bowl a disgusted look with how Turkey addressed his mother.

"Wait, you and Hellas have a thing?" Rome asked, looking horrified.

"Yes, every Tuesday and Thursday." Hellas responded sarcastically.

"Really?"

"Rome, would I really have a relationship with the same man who killed my son?"

"…No..?"

Hellas sighed, obviously annoyed with Rome at the moment. But she decided that seeing as she was the metaphorical 'Germany' of the situation then she should get back to the meeting. "All ancients who have living children, or grandchildren will be intervening in their lives. I have already made arrangements with the living ancients to build homes for everyone to stay in with their children so it will be easier for parenting. Any questions?"

"Yes, what about the slaves?" Rome asked eyeing Scandia. The blond man in question seethed in pure rage.

"I am _not_ a slave anymore!" Scandia growled, standing up as if he were about to lunge at Rome.

"Really? Because last I checked you ran away. So you didn't legally gain your freedom." Rome stated in a matter-of-fact tone leaning back in his chair smugly. But that look was wiped off his face when Persia took a tomato and threw it square in Rome's face. "What was that for!?" The man roared doing his best to wipe the tomato guts off his face. Poor tomato. It had so much to live for.

"Let the man see his children. You don't have a right to say anything about that, we're all dead so it's not like it matters anyway." The silvered man stated bluntly staring down Rome with enough intensity for even the Roman's chair to want to run away and hide.

Without so much as an ounce hesitation a woman stood up, she wore very ancient looking clothes, and her name was but a mere reverent whisper amongst the other ancients. Sumer. The mother of civilization. Her voice seemed to be without source, even though she was standing before them. "Our children are having a world meeting at this moment. I will stay here with a few others to monitor from here to keep the balance with so many of you leaving for such a long time. I wish you all the best of luck." And before the other ancients could have any time to protest Sumer had already sent them into their children's world.

* * *

~Hetalia~

* * *

The ancients suddenly appeared in an empty lobby, somehow dressed in modern attire and understandably very confused. Rome was complaining about the loss of his armor, but was happy to discover that he had kept his sword. Magyar got up and helped his twin, Taisto up as well seeing as the both of them had terrible balance compared to some of the other ancients.

They were about to start bickering when they heard something. It was someone else arguing and it was coming from behind large fake oak doors. Curiosity getting the better of them a splinter group of Britannia, Hellas, Rome, and Magyar went to investigate. Of the four of them Britannia was the one who was quickest to the door, her green eyes wide in anticipation seeing as she recognized the voice.

With great hesitation the door was opened and the ancients caught sight of the scene before them. The nations weren't paying attention; instead they were all focused on a fight happening at the front of the room. One figure was a young man, around nineteen with blond hair, and a pair of glasses. The other was an older man, maybe in his mid twenties with shaggy dull blond hair, and noticeably dense eyebrows. This man was shorter than the younger blond he was arguing with… it was something about a porcupine?

* * *

~Hetalia~

* * *

"What do you mean we can't bring a porcupine into a world meeting?!" America wailed, flailing his arms at England while the animal in question was om noming important documents. No country was brave- or stupid- enough to try and catch the animal.

"America, that is a dangerous animal and-" England stopped abruptly his eyes widening, color draining from his face. "M-mother…?" Was all he was able to choke out. The other nations had been watching England so they had no idea what he was talking about. Well, they sure found out as soon as they turned around now didn't they? It didn't help that most of the other ancients had gradually started coming into the room to look at the scene before them.

The nations had varying reactions. A few of them looked like they had seen ghosts, some looked like they were about to burst into tears, and some looked like they were about to run to their parents like a giddy child. It was dead silent in the meeting room no one dared to make the first move. Until Italy hesitantly moved away from everyone else and stood in front of Rome, "Grandpa Rome, is that you?"

The Roman merely smiled.

Italy let out a cry of happiness and he embraced his grandfather. Romano just stood there his brain trying to process what was happening. That was his grandfather standing before him. His grandfather was dead. That means the only logical explanation was… Oh no… "Zombies!" America screamed beating Romano to it and without a moment's hesitation he took off his shoe and threw it square into Magyar's face, leaving a perfect shoe print while Taisto died of laughter at the look on his twin's face. By now the porcupine in the room was long forgotten. But that didn't mean the meeting was starting to become boring, oh no, it was far from that.

* * *

*Drags self on stage* *Pant* If you liked it... *Pant* leave a review... *Pant* I'm still looking for Rome... *Drags self off stage to continue chasing after Rome*

(Check back soon to see what happens in the next installation of Turn Back the Hands of Time! Will Sterling ever catch Rome? Will Rome escape? Are the Ancients REALLY zombies? Can you see the obvious Skyrim reference? How's my attempt at comedy? How'd America get that porcupine in their? Are there even any readers out there? *Looks forlornly out at audience* Find out the answers to these questions and more in the next chapter!)


	2. Offspring!

Chickens and cheese nuggets! You people have no idea how many reviewers and followers and faves and, and, what not I got from the last- *Random person comes on stage and whispers something to Sterling* oh, yeah... you guys do know that... oops. Well, you get to hear it again! :D Oh, and there was a question last chapter about the mommies and daddies of the nations and who they are. All will be made known in due time, young grasshoppers *Fades into the shadows mysteriously*

Now, seeing as I STILL haven't found Rome *Takes net and other gear* I'll be leaving Germania to do the disclaimer *Heads off to look for Rome*

Germania: No one in their right mind would think that Sterling would own Hetalia

*Cue distant voice of Sterling telling Germania not to sass the readers*

* * *

Iceland watched as the ancients intermingle with their children, trying to look uninterested. It was hard to do when his older brothers were avidly searching for someone in the group of people. So, Iceland, being the wonderful younger brother he was, ignored them and pretended that he wasn't in any way associated with them. But, one had to admit that it was rather strange for so many dead people to suddenly show up out of nowhere and the Icelandic teen wondered if his drink had been spiked… he had hoped not, it was a pain to smuggle that cola past the secretary who seemed to be set on giving him the stink eye.

It was _so _hard being him.

But, the young teen couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy when he saw the other countries go to greet their parents, many of them with tears in their eyes. Prussia practically tackled his mother, Aestii, with tears in his eyes wailing about how she was 'awesome enough to bring awesome tears to his awesome eyes.' England and his brothers had practically swarmed their mother, Britannia. Hungary had uncharacteristically thrown herself into Magyar's arms, smiling through happy tears. She was happy to be reunited with the relative who had raised her.

However, no one came over to him or is brothers. He looked over to see Hong Kong and Korea sitting with their family, looking dejected. Iceland smirked. At least he wasn't alone. He noticed that Denmark was starting to get agitated and Sweden actually let a little emotion show through his stoic mask. It was desperation. But the most startling reaction was from his older brother, Norway. Said Norwegian was scanning the crowd, his jaw set, and tears making his eyes shine. It felt like they were waiting for hours to see if someone would show up, but really it was only a matter of seconds.

~Hetalia~

Norway was the first to make eye contact with his mother. She was just like he had remembered her. Wavy brown hair streaked with gray, marine eyes. His mother had a thin, but strong frame and she could still easily snap a man's neck in two. She was shorter than he remembered, but he had grown since he'd last seen her. "_Mor_." Was the only word that Norway was able to choke before he embraced his mother, trembling. He was crying, at least he thought he was crying. His brothers were with him, trying to get to their mother as well.

~Hetalia~

Iceland watched, feigning boredom, as he watched his brothers embrace a woman that Norway had addressed as their mother. How that could be, Iceland didn't know. She was a human, she didn't look like them, and most of all she was _old_ as in, like, forty. But, Iceland knew one thing; he was _not _going to recognize her as his mother. Iceland didn't notice a man approach him and his brothers until he was almost in Iceland's line of sight. It wasn't like Iceland didn't know the man was there, oh no, he was just testing him. And the authoress enjoys the scaring of the Iceland. But, digressing back to the story. Iceland was startled by a man that had a striking resemblance to Denmark, he didn't even notice him and was instead was fixated on glaring at Norway. It irritated Iceland to say the least.

"_Far_!" Iceland jumped at the sound of Denmark finally noticing the man. So this was his father? He hadn't guessed. Seeing as this man, whoever he was, was glaring at Nor, Iceland decided that he would take the same route as he had with the woman that Norway was now "clinging to for dear life". He was _not_; by any means, accept this man as being his father.

~Hetalia~

Hong Kong watched as the other countries reunited with long lost relatives. It was kinda hard to not notice. It made Hong Kong want to go into a corner and stay there for the rest of his life. And it wasn't because he was jealous, mind you. That was totally no-… totally… it… He was jealous, he wanted a mother like Spain and Portugal or Greece, or a father like Estonia and Finland. He didn't even care if it was some old guy like Italy and Romano's Grandpa! It was starting to get a little boring with _only_ China yelling at him. He was a teenager! It was his _job_ to annoy as many adults as possible. And, he couldn't do his _job_ correctly if there wasn't anyone else to yell at him… or maybe even China himself! Hong Kong wouldn't pay to see that. Oh no. He'd videotape it and sell it to the other nations so_ they_ could see it and _he_ could get a nice sum of money from it too.

The teen glanced at his brother and sister; Taiwan and South Korea, not necessarily in that order, and found that their faces mirrored what he was feeling. Abandonment. Abandonment with a nice pinch of jealousy and a dash of helplessness, t'was an interesting concoction of emotions that Hong Kong didn't find himself to be particularly fond of. He wouldn't recommend it to any of the readers. So, he and his siblings decided to stare daggers into China's back. They wanted a parent too! It wasn't fair!

It seemed that the glare was working too. China was squirming and fidgeting in his seat. T'was very un-China-like… okay maybe it was China-like when Korea was about to put a thumb tack on Austria's seat before he sat down after a speech, or when Hong Kong switched England's sugar cubes with salt cubes… but, that's not the point! The point was that they were getting to him, and that meant that they would get what they wanted. It always meant that! However, what they didn't know was that China had decided that he wasn't going to give in as much as he did anymore.

Hong Kong thought something was going to be done when China suddenly stood up, but instead the Chinese man said, "I'll be going to get a snack, aru!" and did some weird walk/run thing out of the room. Hong Kong made a point to ask him what that walk/run thing was called later, for now he was disappointed. He would prank China's house later. And judging from his sibling's faces, it was gonna be good.

~Hetalia~

Finland watched with interest as the other Nordics were reunited with their mother and father. The Finnish man noticed that their father had a strong resemblance to Denmark and a _slight _dislike of Norway. And their mother looked nothing like them, she had _brown_ hair and was _human _and Finland was pretty sure the others weren't human and didn't have brown hair… unless. It was a conspiracy! Finland got up to tell Estonia his discovery when he nearly ran into a man that was of similar build to him, had the brown hair… like Hungary, and facial features similar to Estonia, but most of all he had a strong resemblance to him. Especially with his aura of weirdness that he emitted that could rival poor Finland's.

Finland sensed a challenger to his weirdness award that Sealand had gotten him after he found Denmark's stash of beer money. (It must have been quite a lot too considering how nice it looked.) But, the authoress didn't allow our dear Finland to mind ramble anymore and turned the attention back to the unknown man. The same man that Finland felt like he should know. And yet, he didn't know. Maybe from some foggy memory of when he was really, really, and I mean REALLY young. Like a baby. But not really. Sadly, or not depending on if you can understand the complexity that is Finland's mind, Finland didn't have a chance to ponder the moment any longer. For the strange(r) man had embraced Finland, "Offspring!" he exclaimed gleefully.

One can imagine how confused Finland was. 'Offspring'? Did… did that make the strange man h-his… Isä? Finland wanted to pass out, but that probably wasn't a good idea… he had to make a good impression! He just had to hope that his father didn't know about the time when Hanatomago had locked him out of his own home. The man pulled away, "Where are your brother and sister?"

Finland responded by looking like a fish.

Well, this got awkward fast. Luckily, another man that looked similar to his isä… very similar… almost as if he could say they were twins saved Finland from the awkwardness. But, that couldn't be true; his father couldn't have a twin, could he? "Magyar, look I found one of my sons! He looks just like me amirite?"

Magyar proceeded to have the same reaction as Finland. "Well, it would be bad if he didn't have some similarity, Taisto. But, does he even know who you are?" So that was his father's name. Taisto. Battle. The name alone made the country even more curious about his father. He made a note to interro- I mean _question_ his father later.

~Hetalia~

America watched as the other countries were reunited with lost loved ones and felt his heart clench. He wanted his mother. Where was she? Didn't she care about him and Canada anymore? Was she ashamed of them? He thought she'd be with them.

Canada wasn't much better. The small country was sniffing every so often and looking down. He was holding his polar bear close and cuddling into the fur for comfort. That was until France came over, pulling a woman with wavy blond hair and small frame over. "Francis!" She exclaimed, surprised.

"Mama, this is mon fils, Matthew." France introduced Canada to the woman.

"Aww, you poor thing," She said when she noticed that Canada had tear tracks running down his face, "Tell mama Gaul what's the matter."

Canada mumbled, "I-It's fine… nothing's wrong…"

That prompted a shared look between Gaul and France before the two of them forced Canada to stand up and practically dragged him away, polar bear following them knowing that food will come. He was right. But, animals tend to know these things. So don't question the bear!

* * *

Okay so maybe you guys didn't get all of your questions answered, like the porcupine... but still! I'd say that's a pretty good chapter!

_**Don't forget to look at the poll on my profile page and vote for the family you want to see more**_** of!**

Translations-

For the Nordics-

Mor- Mother

Far- Father

Isä- Father

French translation-

mon fils- my son


	3. To Make a Nation Up-Chuck You Must

Ah yes, I do believe it was last chapter that we were graciously introduced to the wonderful and the amazing TAISTOOOOOO also known as Finland's daddy. And, you see, he's got a few interesting things to tell our dear Finland in this chapter. Also making a feature; the Nordics staring Icey's disapproval and Hong Kong, Taiwan, and Korea and their plot on China. However, I can't tell you lovely people any more or I'll pretty much tell you the entire chapter. XD We will be going into each family's life soon (Like maybe the next chapter) I was only going to do one family per chapter, how does that sound?

_**Go vote on my profile for which family you want to see more**_** of!**

I am happy to say that I have finally- *Camera pans over to show empty space near Sterling* I had caught Rome... had... past tense... Taisto disclaimer!

Taisto: I, personally wouldn't mind if Sterling owned Hetalia, but alas, my dreams can't come true...

* * *

Naturally Finland's family reunion was not lost to everyone else. Kiev was with her son, Russia, and her two daughters; Ukraine and Belarus. She noticed her lover over by his, twin, sons and daughter. Not thinking of the mental scarring that would occur Kiev approached her lover, Taisto, and his family, her children in tow. "Taisto! Are you going to introduce me?" The woman asked, locking arms with the blushing man.

Taisto cleared his throat, "Yes. Offspring, this is my mistress, Kiev, and her children, Ukraine, Russia, and Belarus. Mistress and offspring, my offspring. You are now introduced."

Kiev smirked, "Thank you, love." And with that she gave Taisto a quick peck on the cheek.

~Hetalia~

Finland felt his jaw drop; he guessed Estonia probably had the same look on his face. Hungary looked like she just imagined it and was scarred for life. Ukraine was shocked. Belarus just blinked and looked at the two ancients. And Russia, poor, poor Russia looked like he was ready to faint. Or vomit… or both. Either one works. Fainting is the authoress' preferred one though. But, back to the story.

"Isä?" Finland asked hesitantly, still trying to get used to the word.

"That would be me." Taisto replied nonchalantly.

"…Your mistress is _Russia's_ mother?"

"Yeah, why?"

Finland couldn't respond. For he had just imagined it and he joined Russia by the trashcan and the two up-chucked together.

"See? I told you they'd get along, but you didn't believe me." Taisto pouted at Kiev.

"I… I'm not sure that's getting along. But, it looks like they've bonded a little." Kiev responded before going to Russia to comfort her sickly looking son.

_Hetalia_

Naturally the other nations and their natural nosy-ness had watched the entire exchange and looked on in horror as Finland and Russia up-chucked into the waste-basket. Neither country was known for a weak stomach so it must have been quite the shock to learn that their respective parents had an ongoing affair with one another.

Sweden, for one, was terrified. He and the other Nordics knew Finland had a strong stomach; after all they had all fallen victim to his cooking at least once in their lives. Belarus and Ukraine had joined their mother in comforting the still dry-heaving Russia while shooting disbelieving glances at Finland and his family. They had remembered their mother having a lover, but they didn't realize it was Finland's father. Sure, they probably should have put two and two together and realized that Taisto looked familiar especially when they finally met Finland a few years after his father's death.

Poor Finland on the other hand, along with Estonia, had no idea that he had a father let alone an almost stepmother. Sure, Finland guessed his father did have good taste in women. Kiev _was_ pretty… ah! Finland mentally facepalmed. That was probably exactly what his father thought. That meant he was just like his father, and _that_ meant that in Finland's logic he'd end up having an affair with one of Russia's sisters. It was enough to make the poor Finnish man pale and go back for round two in the wastebasket.

_Hetalia_

Iceland watched as everyone was joyously -or not in Finland and Russia's case- re-united with long lost relatives. However, he was _not _going to join in with everyone's happiness. He refused to even go over to the woman who was by his brothers, claiming that she missed them as she comforted them through their tears of happiness. But he knew it was a lie. There was no way that woman was his mother. And his supposed father, don't even get him started. That man just watched, glaring at the woman like she was the bane of humanity.

He was startled from his thoughts when Norway came over to him and pulled him towards the woman. Iceland did his best to ignore his brother's uncharacteristic show of emotion. It was a little freaky to him. And he didn't like it. Was it so much for everything to just go back to the way it was before these "Ancients" decided to pay a visit? Apparently it was. But, Iceland was unable to ponder on the subject for any longer for Denmark had stolen him from Norway and had slung one of his arms around Icey's shoulder.

"So, Ice, this is my Mor, Saga, and my Far, Scandia." Stated the over zealous Dane as he introduced Iceland to his parents for the first time. Naturally referring to Saga and Scandia as only his parents got quite the rise out of Norway and Sweden who both looked rather upset.

"Listen Dane, they're our parents too." Norway glared at Denmark.

"I might be your father by blood, but you're not my son." Scandia spoke up after Norway reprimanded Denmark. Iceland felt frustrated. How could a man that claimed to be their father speak to his big brother like that? Judging by his older brothers' reactions; it was pretty easy for Scandia. Iceland noticed Saga send a glare at the blond Ancient. At least he knew where Norway got his glares from now.

_Hetalia_

Loooooong after the world meeting was over everyone arranged to take their loved ones back to the homes that had been built for them to live in as families. All except for one family that is. China was bombarded with silent, accusatory glares from three teenagers that were sitting behind him on the flight back. You see, no one ever came to claim them as their children. No mother. No father. Hell, there wasn't even a Cousin Bessy a bajillion times removed that would claim them as kin.

Korea expressed his dislike of the situation through yelling at China in Korean. Taiwan sat in the corner of her flight seat and pouted, her eyes boring into China's head. And Hong Kong was glaring at China with the intensity of a thousand suns whilst plotting how he was going to enact his revenge. So, it was easy to say that it was going to be a long plane ride back.

China groaned. He was never going to hear the end of it.

Wow, that was an interesting chapter, now wasn't it my minions? Don't worry it'll get more interestinger! (And, last chapter I had a problem with a word that I used that was slang ("drug" instead of "dragged") if any of y'all see something like that don't be afraid of letting me know!)

Please review, fave, follow, **AND DON"T FORGET TO VOTE FOR YOUR FAVORITE FAMILY!**

Translations:

Mor- Mother

Far- Father

Isä- Father


	4. More Unhappy!

Ah yes, the next chapter in this lovely story. We are going to be visiting the families one chapter at a time so** BE SURE TO TAKE A LOOK AT THE POLL ON MY PROFILE! **And seeing as there was a 3 way tie for both 1st and 2nd place you can only choose one family now ;) (Is it that obvious I didn't think it through? XD)**  
**

But, without further adieu, the literal one and only Iceland shall say that I don't own Hetalia whilst I, the authoress is irresponsible and goes out to look for the elusive Rome. *Heads off with a net attached to a rod*

Iceland: Whatever.

* * *

Hong Kong was not a happy teenager. It is a strange sentence to start off a chapter with, but it's the truth. He wasn't. No, he felt quite a range of emotions, nothing at all like the emotional range of a rock that many people associated him with. You see, dear reader, Hong Kong was jealous. He had seen so many countries have their parents or grandparent come and claim them. All except for his family; no one claimed them. So that left our favorite teenager sneaking around China's country home with a can of silly string. As you can tell, my minions, Hong Kong was out for revenge, revenge of what, we may never know. But, it was revenge nonetheless.

It was a new moon so there was very little light in China's room to give Hong Kong away. It was then that he chose to strike. He proceeded to silly stringify the entirety of China's room- including China himself. For Hong Kong was not _merely_ a master of the art of the firework, oh no, he was also a master of the silly string and the TP (Korea taught him that one). Hong Kong stood back and admired his work… well about as much of his work as one could see in the dark, which wasn't much at all, mind you.

Sadly, China didn't agree with Hong Kong's art. As a matter of fact, he was a pretty mad China; which is never a good thing. For he had woke up when he had heard Korea snickering from the hallway and had seen a small amount of the damage done by the silly string. China quickly turned on his lamp for his room to be lit up by brightly colored webs of string. Hong Kong froze and Korea's snickering turned to full out laughing. "Hong Kong! Korea!" China raised his voice, and both teens suddenly bolted.

However, it seemed that the funny thing known as the universe was not on their side. For an even angrier Vietnam blocked their path. Hong Kong skidded to a stop in front of her and Korea let out a "manly" squeal. Hong Kong felt his heart skip a beat. _Everyone_ knew it was a bad idea to wake Vietnam up, but at least Taiwan- never mind. Taiwan exited her room and joined Vietnam in her glaring.

Needless to say, it didn't end well for Korea and Hong Kong.

_Hetalia_

Hong Kong was not happy. Yes that had been stated at the beginning of this lovely chapter, however he was more unhappier. For it seems that poor Hong Kong had been sentenced to a cruel and unusual punishment. He was grounded. And he had to clean the house. But that wasn't what made the punishment cruel and unusual, oh no. Not even close. He had to clean the house with a toothbrush _and_ Korea had to help him.

Hong Kong had been scrubbing at the same spot on the ground for a while now. His knees, neck, and back hurt and his hands felt raw from the harshness of the chemicals that choked his breathing. Korea didn't look like he was miserable, despite not being allowed his video games. Unlike Hong Kong, Korea- strangely for once- _didn't_ try to pin the blame on Hong Kong. The younger saw that as his chance and tried to pin it on Korea only to be caught lying and stuck with the harsher punishment of cleaning with a toothbrush. Korea just had to cook, do dishes, dust, and do yard work. (The last one was so the other residents of the house could have peace and quite for a little while.)

Yep. Hong Kong would remain in his perpetual unhappy state for the next two weeks. And he'd hate Korea every minute of it.

* * *

*Laughs nervously* Well, you see my dear readers. About the short chapter... *Runs away*

Don't you just _love_ being more unhappy with Sterling's unexplainably short chapter? :'D


	5. Photoshop 101

Hello everyone! Sadly, this may be a final chapter for a while seeing as I'm going to be heading off to school soon and I'll need to get into the swing of things. So, hopefully I may be able to update if (IF) I have downtime during my courses. But, it is okay because this will-hopefully- be _only_ a two month period where I may not be updating ANY stories.

_**REMEMBER: Vote for the family that you want to see more of on the poll on my profile**_** page**

* * *

Across the lovely and very large blue pond to North America one would see two brothers pacing in their family home looking rather perplexed. Why were they perplexing? You may ask. Dear reader, I must say I enjoy when you ask these questions for there would literally be no story without them. But I digress. They were perplexing because they had no maternal/ paternal/ parental supervision. Scratch that. They did have a "father" known as The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, but apparently he didn't count at the moment. The two brothers had done some weird same-wave-length-telecommunicating-thing and had decided that they would rather have a mommy. That begged the question; where was she? Quite simple my minions; she ain't there, that's for sure. Don't you ask where she was then, not even the awesome authoress knows the answer to that one.

"Why did you get to go with France and his mom?" America pouted.

Canada shrugged. He really didn't know, but he sure didn't mind the homemade crepes or the nutella and fruit that went with them. America was just jealous. For he had only been able to _smell_ the mouth-watering aromas from his place outside France's kitchen window as he eavesdropped on the three occupants of the room. Naturally the American didn't think that was an OK situation. There was food. That means he was entitled to it. Even now America's bottomless pit of a stomach pined for the crepes that it would never have.

_Hetalia_

Prussia, on the other hand wasn't focused on the wonderful goodness that was known as the crepe. No, he was focused on how to irritate his father in every way possible. Because, while Hong Kong and Korea may _think _they were Pranking Masters it was in fact Prussia who was the true master. He might try to act dignified, but it was just so far out of his natural behavior that he had to make it a conscious routine. Unlike Germany who was like a not-so-miniature miniature version of Germania. Prussia was sure that his father just cloned himself, he had even thought about cutting the older Ancient's hair while he was asleep to see if they even looked the same. (It would be too long of a wait and too hard to keep sharp inanimate objects away from Germany long enough for his hair to grow out.) But, he decided that was what Photoshop was for.

Absolutely _nothing_ could go wrong with that.

Aestii had merely been walking by her oldest son when she had seen that he was huddling over his laptop. Glancing over his shoulder she realized- to her horror- that Prussia had no Photoshop skills what so ever. She never thought she could be so disappointed in her son. Never mind the fact that Prussia was manipulating his father's hair length to see if he looked like his brother, he just didn't know how to do it right. Aestii proceeded to take her son's computer from him and showed him how it was _really_ done.

Needless to say the victimized Ancient in question wasn't entirely happy that he had been Photoshoped to have shorter hair. He thought his wife and son were insinuating something. But, that took a backseat to his wondering how Aestii had gotten so good with Photoshop in the first place…

_Hetalia_

It was late evening when America's stomach started making its usual demands. "Bro, I'm starvin'!" America whined, expecting Canada to do something about it.

Canada shrugged. "Do you want to go out to a- disgusting- fast food restaurant?" The mere mention of a greasy fast food chain was almost enough to make the poor Canadian do what Russia and Finland did a couple chapters back when they had learned that their respective parents were having an affair with one another.

"Ewwww, no! Dude that stuff could clog an artery!" America exclaimed, making a perfect "DX" face at Canada. Yes. You just read that. But I digress back to the important part of the story. For it seems that America has gained an over-chapter hatred of the disgustingly greasy excuse for cuisine that his people used to love.

Needless to say, Canada was so shocked he was expecting to call for an ambulance at any moment. No, not for America. For himself. He thought that he'd finally lost it.

Two minutes and 46 seconds of awkward silence later Canada was able to find his voice. "H-hey, America, did you just say you didn't want fast food?"

"Yep! That's what I said bro… dude, you need to get your hearing checked." The nation who had graced us all with those wonderful words was now currently looking at his northern brother with a weird look on his face.

"W-Well, then… what do you want?"

"Those thin little pancakes! And a lot of them!"

"Panc-… oh, do you mean crepes?"

"Yep!"

It was now obvious to Canada. While America was around he could have nothing nice.

_Hetalia_

And speaking of nice things, that was how Germany was feeling at the moment. For Prussia had just broke a light bulb to cut himself… to gain attention from their mother. Did he have any idea how expensive light bulbs were!? Great. Now he was sounding like the Netherlands. But, by the way Prussia was eyeing his beer it was obvious that his older brother was planning something. All that Germany hoped was that it didn't have to deal with the getting rid of his precious alcohol.

Germany was right about one thing. Prussia didn't want to get rid of his younger brother's alcohol. What person would do that? Exactly. You see, Prussia had noticed his father looking at the beer earlier. Now, what most people don't know is his father, Germania, can't hold his alcohol. And when the Ancient was drunk… let's say that no one had secrets to hide after that. Prussia rubbed his hands evilly. He would get his father drunk and then dig up the dirt on that loser Austria.

His plan was perfect.

* * *

Now, there are many questions that were raised in this chapter. Such as, but not limited to; How _did_ America follow Canada and France without being seen? Where did Prussia's mommy learn to photoshop? And where's America and Canada's mommy?

The whole thing with the fast food is actually something I saw where Americans are becoming more health-conscious and not going to fast food restaurants as much as years ago.


	6. ZOMBIIIEEEEEESSSSS! D8

Heeeeeyyyy, look at what my (semi)loyal readers are getting! That's right, it's a story update of TBHT! Even though the semester has just started for me I thought you guys deserved something nice so here you go! Now, without further delay due to my awesome bantering with you lovely people, Hong Kong shall do our disclaimer! (And if you all see anything in the story that's an error that I didn't catch, don't be afraid to tell me!)

*Cue flashy lights that one sees on a talk show*

Hong Kong: I'm thankful that Sterling doesn't own Hetalia, who knows what it would become if she did *Shudders*

* * *

You see my dear and surprisingly loyal readers; Europe was not the only source of the strange strangeness of the parents. It was happening at the veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeery old house that China called the cradle of civilization, also known as the Yellow River. But the house wasn't in the river, it was on the banks, but you know that already. What you don't know is what I'm about to tell you…

Hong Kong was not an amused teenager. Okay, that wasn't what I was going to tell you that you didn't know already but be patient, I'm getting there. Hong Kong was a not amused teenager was for this very simple reason. He was grounded. What he was grounded for is the kicker. He was grounded for was… nothing. I told you it would be surprising, but how he was grounded for nothing is a far more interesting story… maybe…

* * *

_Hetalia_

* * *

China, according to the "young, hip, and cool" teenagers was an old man, but he was an old man with a vengeance… and a wok. Mostly a wok. And he was also an old man with too much time on his hands and the Internet. That was a combination that was a very bad thing. A very bad thing indeed. You see, our favorite- and only- China had looked up the "Psyche of a Teenager" from a questionable site and had "learned" that teens who were frequently grounded were considered to be "cool". And yes, those quotation marks were necessary. That being said China walked out of his room and stormed to the gathering room, AKA the kitchen. The first teenager he saw was Hong Kong and said teen was unaware and on his phone, no doubt texting Iceland and the other teenaged countries over how much he didn't like being with his family.

Perfect.

"Hong Kong!" China snapped, making the teen look at him with a decidedly bored expression. It was clear that he was used to being yelled at.

"What do you want?"

"You're grounded, aru! No phone, computer, fireworks, or nightlight!" China felt proud of himself. Hong Kong on the other hand looked embarrassed that he was just yelled at in front of his siblings, and China had told them that he still used a nightlight. Hong Kong felt like he wanted to die. He slammed his phone down on the counter and stormed out of the house as Korea laughed at him behind his back.

* * *

_Hetalia_

* * *

And that was the story of why Hong Kong was not an amused teenager. Hong Kong was outside walking the grounds of China's house when it started to rain. How cliché. But, it did an amazing job with matching his mood. The only thing that was wrong with everything was the fact that it was getting dark out. Dark and spooky. T'was a combination that Hong Kong wasn't too fond of. It got even worser (yes, worser) when Hong Kong approached a VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY old shrine looking thing. Like, it was older than China, that's how old it was. And while Hong Kong was unsure of the probability of that he still went in, despite his better judgment, which told him that he should go back to the house. There was a dirty clay dish that looked like it once held oil sitting on the floor. Why anyone would put something so weird there Hong Kong didn't know, but it strangely resembled one of China's soup bowls.

Thinking that his family couldn't get any weirder Hong Kong stayed and looked around. He noticed an old looking stone and tried to read the characters. Hong Kong brushed the stone off to get a better look at it, but the characters looked too faded to read. Sighing in frustration the teen leaned against it and looked out at the darkness around him. The only sound was the melody of rain that fell from the sky to the earth. Suddenly lightening followed soon by a loud crack of thunder lit up the darkness. Hong Kong swore he saw something in the shadows and he quickly went to hide behind the stone, shivering and whishing he had gone to sulk inside.

Miserable and now scared the teen clung to the stone wishing that one of his siblings had the sense to come get him, but they didn't. Of course they wouldn't why would they? It was him after all, they were probably letting him sulk as they allowed China to realize that wasn't how teenagers thought. And knowing China that realization wouldn't happen soon.

It was then that he felt a hand on his shoulder and the teen flinched away, screaming. He cowered against the stone, and hit from the person. He didn't expect them to kneel down to his level and turn him towards them. Hong Kong was forced to look at them. And it wasn't his siblings. Hong Kong was frozen in place, unsure of what to do. He figured that this person was going to kill him. After all, she didn't seem to be happy. "Who are you?" He managed to stutter.

The woman didn't tell him, instead she asked, "Why did Yao let you into my tomb?"

It was then that Hong Kong decided it would be a good time to faint.

* * *

And that's all for this episode of, 'why didn't my brother tell me about the tomb at our house?' It would be totally awesome if y'all would submit feedback to help me improve the story for you guys and remember a review puts me one step closer to finding Rome so he can finally do my bidding! *Cue evil laughing* *Clears throat* that is all.


End file.
